Tales from Albion - Beginnings
by LyricalSinger
Summary: This is going to hold my collection of one-shots from the "Beginnings" drabble challenge on Heart of Camelot. Chapter 20 - The Trials of a Servant
1. Fire

This was written for the first drabble challenge on Heart of Camelot: _Come up with an interesting or unusual way one of Merlin's trademark scarves might be used._

Characters: Merlin, Arthur

A/N: While the use to which I put Merlin's neckerchief has certainly been done before, hopefully the situation is different enough to entertain. Thanks to my beta, sarajm, for all her help.

* * *

><p>It was just after the dinner hour when the warning bells began sounding. The cry of "Fire in the Royal Stables" could be heard throughout the castle.<p>

Thick smoke filled the air and the neighs of terrified horses assaulted the ears of those running towards the stables to help. A line of volunteers quickly began to fill buckets and pass them up the line to be tossed on the flames in an attempt to stave off disaster.

Fortunately, the stable lads had managed to rescue all the horses, except one: Arthur's mare, Hengroen. Trapped by a fallen roof timber, she was thrashing about in a panic. The only way out was through a narrow gap in the wall of flame, but the horse was too terrified to move forward.

On realizing that it was _his_ horse that was trapped, Arthur rushed towards the open doors, but the heat of the fire seared his lungs as he approached. He could see Hengroen through the flames, but it was impossible to get any closer.

Merlin suspected that Arthur's great love for his mare would move him to do something foolhardy, so he decided to act.

"_Merlin!_' Arthur screamed, as he watched his friend run into the building, braving the flames to reach the horse.

Merlin ignored everything around him. The heat, the smell, the hissing as water hit the fire all retreated as he focussed on calming the terrified animal. Fortunately, despite the wet neckerchief tied across his nose, Hengroen recognized Merlin and stilled as she felt his hand on her neck.

"Easy," Merlin cooed, as he ran one hand down her neck and placed his other on her muzzle. Knowing that the horse would never walk through the flames as long as they were visible, Merlin removed his neckerchief and tied it across the animal's eyes, murmuring all the while. Then, grasping her mane, he calmly led her through the fire and into the cool, fresh air of evening.

As his manservant and his horse emerged from the flames unscathed, Arthur breathed a quick _thank you_ to the gods. Once Hengroen was passed off to one of the stable lads and led away, Arthur grabbed the young warlock by the shoulders, shook him and yelled, "You _IDIOT_! You could have been killed! But thank you, and thank goodness for that silly scarf you're always wearing around your neck."


	2. Elyan

The second challenge: A Different Perspective. The object of this challenge is to choose a character you dislike and write about them from a sympathetic point of view.

A/N: I've never been a huge fan of Elyan. I've always found him to be dismissive of Gwen when she was still a servant and he was a Knight, even though they came from the same background. That really bothered me. So, here's my attempt to think more kindly of Elyan. This story takes place during Gwen and Elyan's initial meeting in the episode "The Castle of Fyrien".

* * *

><p>He knew he'd not been the kind of brother that Gwen deserved, and she was right when she accused him of abandoning her after their father's death. Once he'd brushed the dust of Camelot off his shoes all those many years ago, Elyan not given any further thought to his Father, Gwen or the friends he'd left behind. He was off to live his own adventure.<p>

Worst of all, on hearing of their father's death, Elyan had simply shrugged his shoulders and carried on with his own life, without taking Gwen into consideration. He'd had his reasons for leaving Camelot and he wasn't yet ready to return.

But now, things were different. His dismay on seeing Gwen joining him in captivity and then their subsequent discussion as they sat on the mouldy straw strewn on the floor of their cell, finally made Elyan realize that he had responsibilities he could no longer shirk. He was now the man of the family and it was his duty to care for his sister, much like she had always looked out for him when they were younger.

Gwen had always been his champion, and now it was his time to step into the role. As Cenred's guards pulled open the door to their cell and gestured for Gwen to follow, Elyan reached over and clasped his sister to his chest. As he gathered her close, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Gwen. We'll get out of this mess somehow, and I promise that from now on, I'll be there for you."


	3. Leon

The Fourth Challenge - _Choose any character on the show and write about the very first time they ever met/encountered Arthur Pendragon._

A/N: I've always wondered how Leon came onto the scene, so this is my vision of Arthur and Leon's first meeting. As always, thanks to sarajm for some excellent beta-in skills!

* * *

><p>As the two knights were heading down the hallway towards the armoury, Leon was telling Gwaine about the first time he'd met Prince Arthur.<p>

"It was early May," said Leon, "and I had been made a squire about two months previous. I was all of fourteen years old, and very proud of myself. King Uther was on his annual tour, visiting all his client kings and was scheduled to stop at my Lord's castle for two nights. And, for the first time, he'd brought along Arthur, who was 10 years old.

"As I was the closest in age to the young prince, I was given the task of 'entertaining' Arthur. 'Give him whatever he wants, just make him happy' were my exact instructions."

"And thus began two days of absolute torture! Everything was 'we do it better in Camelot', or 'our horses are renown throughout the lands', or 'our cooks are wonderful', or 'we have _goose_ feather pillows'. I tell you, by then end of the first day, I was ready to kill the weedy little prat!"

"Finally, after two days of listening to Arthur's complaints, I'd had enough. Out of total frustration, I challenged Arthur to a horse race from the castle gates to the nearby lake."

"I had just managed to pull ahead of Arthur as we raced out of the woods when I saw a fallen tree across the path. I gave my horse her head, she gathered her legs under her and flew over the branch like it was nothing. Not knowing how well Arthur rode, I pulled up to a stop in time to see his horse shy at the tree and skirt to the left, throwing Arthur head over heels."

"Needless to say, I was terrified I'd just killed him! Arthur lay on the ground gasping, but as I rushed to his side, he began laughing. He sat up, rubbed his elbow and said, "Leon, you may live in a backwards area with poor cooks and even worse pillows, but you are, by far, the best rider I've ever seen! Could you teach me how you got your horse to do that?!"

"At that moment," said Leon with a gentle smile on his face, "I realized there was greatness in Arthur."


	4. The Chains that Bind

Third Challenge: The Chains That Bind Us - t_his theme can be taken literally, such as a character who finds himself imprisoned... or you can go the metaphorical route and write about a character who feels restricted by circumstance._

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Trickler, King Alined

Rating/Warnings: K

Word Count: 228

A/N: I've gone the slightly obscure route and taken a look at the ties between King Alined and Trickler (from the episode "Sweet Dream" (S.2, Ep. 10)). Beta-ed by sarajm

* * *

><p>Peace was certainly not what King Alined wanted. A man could only prove himself in war, and to do so magnificent weapons were needed. Alined's kingdom was renown for its forges and the quality of the weapons made at those forges. It was war that brought the profits, not peace. His jester, Trickler, had promised that by the end of the talks, Uther and Olaf would be at each other's throats, and Alined could make a tidy profit outfitting either, or both if he played his cards right. Trickler's promise was the only reason King Alined had agreed to attend these peace talks. He was looking forward to having a front row seat at the imminent conflagration.<p>

As they rode into Camelot's Courtyard, King Alined gave a quick glance over to his Jester, perched inelegantly on the back of the donkey. The man was ridiculous; in his clothing, his speech, his actions. But he had magic and bowed to Alined's will, so Alined was willing to put up with his servant's antics.

He knew Trickler could be counted on to obey his every command. After all, the Jester had no other option. His well-being was tied to Alined's good graces, and Trickler was wise enough to know this.

Alined, though, never realized that his future was bound up in the very same chains he had forced on Trickler.


	5. Decisions

Sixth Challenge - _Choose one major decision a character has made on the show, then have them choose a different path._

A/N: While not technically a decision made _during_ the show … just imagine the repercussions if this had actually occurred!

Beta'd by the wonderful sarajm.

* * *

><p>Ealdor was a haven for Hunith and her young son. It was obvious, almost from birth, that Merlin was special. His magic wasn't something he'd been taught; rather, it was part of him. He <em>was<em> magic.

Hunith had always tried to impress on her young son how important it was that he hide his talents but sometimes, because of Merlin's gentle heart and his need to help, magic "just happened, Mama. I didn't mean to."

As Merlin grew it became easier, but Hunith could see a time fast approaching when, for his own safety, Merlin would have to be sent away to be properly taught to use and control his magic.

Gaius was Hunith's choice. She knew the physician had magic and even though he'd given it up years ago, he was the perfect person to mentor her son. Once she'd received Gaius' consent to take on the job of teaching Merlin, Hunith sat the young man down and explained that it was time for him to head to Camelot.

Merlin stared at his mother, shocked. "But Mother, I don't want to leave you or Ealdor," he said once his mother had finished speaking. "If you're worried because of my magic, don't be. I can control it and I've been very careful not to be seen using it. Please … let me stay here with you. I'm happy here."

After several hours of discussion, Hunith could see how distraught Merlin was at the thought of leaving and she finally relented. "All right, my love," she said with a sigh. "I won't force you. You know that I was only thinking of what was best for you, don't you?"

"I know, Mother. But the best thing for me is to stay right here with you."

* * *

><p>It was only about a month later that a traveling merchant told the villagers the news: both King Uther and Prince Arthur had been killed by a sorceress in retribution for her son having been executed. The battle over Camelot was just beginning.<p> 


	6. Whistle a Happy Tune

_Choose one of the Knights of Camelot and give him a unique personality quirk of your choosing. You can write this drabble about Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon or Elyan._

A/N: A fun, and probably useful, talent for Leon to have! Excellently beta'd by sarajm.

* * *

><p>Merlin was in the woods, gathering plants for Gaius, when he heard a strange sound. It was definitely a bird, but he didn't recognize the call.<p>

The young warlock was quietly creeping through the underbrush, curious to see the bird with the odd song, when he came across Sir Leon standing under a tree, looking up. Merlin suddenly realized the odd sound was coming from the knight! On closer look, Merlin could see that Leon was whistling at a small, red bird sitting on a branch just above the knight's head … and the bird was answering back!

Merlin stood there, amazed at the goings on in front of him. The 'conversation' between Leon and bird continued for about a minute before the bird flew away and Leon turned towards Merlin.

On seeing the lad, Leon flushed and tried to cover his embarrassment by calling, "Merlin! What are you doing here?"

Merlin grinned and answered, "Sorry! But what were you doing?" With a gesture towards the trees, Merlin added, "That was amazing!"

Leon laughed a little self-consciously and said, "Oh … well …when I was much younger, there was a blacksmith in our area who knew just about every type bird in the woods and could literally charm them out of the trees. The first time I saw him do it I was fascinated, and I begged him to teach me."

With a smile, the knight continued, "I spent many an hour in the woods talking with the birds when I was small. They are fascinating creatures; I love listening to them sing."

"What type of bird was that you were singing to?" asked Merlin, curious to learn more.

"That was a type of finch," answered Leon. "And I know lots of other bird songs. Listen."

As they headed back to Camelot, Merlin was fascinated to discover that Leon could imitate almost every bird they saw.


	7. Gaius' Decision

_Seventh Challenge: A random episode is assigned to you. You can choose to explore existing events in the episode, add an extra scene, explore what might have happened in the immediate aftermath... whatever inspires you! But it must be based on that episode._

A/N: My random episode: Season1, Episode 6: "A Remedy to Cure all Ills". While not one of my favourites, there are some lovely Merlin/Gaius moments. My drabble takes place when Gaius looks in on a sleeping Merlin, just before he goes to speak with Kilgharrah.

Beta'ed by sarajm

* * *

><p><span>Gaius' Decision<span>

As he watched his young ward sleeping, Gaius couldn't help but worry about the lad's future. Merlin had become the son the physician had never had, but now that same lad was in peril and Gaius wasn't sure what to do.

Despite his brave words to Edwin, Gaius knew he would never sacrifice Merlin to save Uther's life. Yet … Uther was his King, and he was a good King. Camelot had prospered under Uther's rule.

Maybe the solution, Gaius thought, was to remove himself from the equation. It was obvious that Edwin was impressed with Merlin and maybe it was now time for the physician to step aside and let his young ward spread his wings a little.

What to do? What to do? After pacing back and forth across his room too many times to count and rearranging the vials on his worktable, Gaius was no closer to a solution to his dilemma.

_Maybe_, he mused, _I need someone else's perspective on the situation_. And then it came to him in a flash. He knew who he needed to speak with. It would not be an easy conversation, and there was no knowing if the Great Dragon would even deign to assist him, but for Merlin's sake he had to try.

Gathering his wits about him as well as a torch, Gaius headed towards the caves where Kilgharrah was imprisoned.


	8. Contentment

**Ninth Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows**

_Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces._

A/N: Having just spent some time re-reading a beloved book, it struck me that Camelot's Librarian might just enjoy doing the same thing.

As always, beta'ed by sarajm.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aahh … perfect<em>," thought Geoffrey, as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip from the cup of mulled wine sitting close to his right hand.

As he looked around the … _his_ library, Geoffrey was filled with contentment. These rooms, dusty and slightly cool and filled with books and folios and parchments, were his favourite place in the Castle. The quiet that surrounded him filled the aging Librarian with a sense of peace, and a sense of belonging.

Over the years, Geoffrey had read every single scrap of writing that was housed in these hallowed chambers. Indeed, he had spent many a pleasant hour combing through the shelves unearthing lost parchments or rediscovering some old favourites. After all, there were more than Court records, building plans and family histories stored here. In these rooms could also be found ancient bestiaries and folios on such things as trees and flowers.

It was only mid-afternoon and the library had been quiet all day. "_Excellent_", thought Geoffrey, "_now for some 'me' time_". As the Librarian settled himself deeper in his seat, he opened the cover of his favourite book - The Book of Beasts – and prepared to while away a couple of hours engrossed in the illustrations and facts it contained.

Taking another sip of his wine, Geoffrey smiled and very quietly whispered aloud, "What a perfect day."


	9. Lancelot

Challenge 11: _Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much. _

A/N: My favourite character has _always_ been Lancelot, be it from the original stories or his current incarnation in "Merlin". Aahhh, Lancelot.

Once again, beta'ed by sarajm

* * *

><p>As Merlin watched Arthur thrust the burning torch into the bier that held the cloak and sword of the bravest and kindest man he had ever known, the young warlock's eyes were filled with tears. Lancelot - his dearest friend, his comrade, the only one who really seemed to understand him - was gone and Merlin was having great difficulty in coming to grips with the reality of the situation.<p>

Lancelot was the one person Merlin could always count on for support, for kindness, for understanding. Lancelot never forced Merlin to be something he wasn't and as such, the lad never felt he had to hide any part of himself when he was with the Knight.

Despite's Arthur's statement that the Knight had given his life for all of Camelot, and Gwen's insistence that Lancelot's sacrifice was to keep his promise to her that he would see Arthur safe, Merlin knew that Lancelot's selfless walk into the veil was for _him_, and that fact broke his heart.

As he stood there, alone in the empty courtyard, watching the flames reaching up towards the sky, Merlin sighed and let the tears flow down his cheeks unchecked. He knew he would never find another friend as noble, as caring, or as just plain _fun_ as Lancelot.

As he wiped his eyes and headed back to his duties, Merlin glanced up at the heavens and sent forth a brief entreaty to the gods asking that they watch over his friend.

"Until we meet again, my friend."


	10. Friendship

12th Challenge: _Choose the pairing you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why that couple appeals to you so much. _

A/N: Merlin + Lancelot: my absolute favourite couple. This is totally sappy, and hopefully shows the strong friendship between the two. Beta'ed by sarajm

* * *

><p>Merlin and Lancelot were travelling back to Camelot, after having spent just over a week in Ealdor visiting with Hunith. Arthur forced his servant to go home at least twice a year so he could show his mother that all was well. Each trip, the Prince demanded that a knight accompany Merlin. Despite evidence to the contrary, Arthur was convinced that leaving Merlin to make his was to and from Camelot alone was tantamount to murder!<p>

Merlin was thrilled that this time it was his best friend Lancelot's turn to make the journey. The two men had enjoyed a lovely time away from the Court and its intrigues, but now both were looking forward to getting back to Camelot.

Over the past six months or so, Merlin and Lancelot had become close. In fact, Hunith had even mentioned that they often acted more like brothers than friends. The two men were always together; looking out for each other, laughing together, sharing their life stories. Of course, Lancelot was the only one, other than Gaius, who knew that Merlin had magic, but that never worried Merlin. He knew that Lancelot would take his secret to the grave. Merlin trusted the Knight and it was clear that Lancelot felt the same.

As the two men sat around their campfire that night, chatting and enjoying each other's company, Lancelot noticed that Merlin had been rubbing his eyes and squinting.

"Headache?" the knight queried.

"Yeah … it's been hanging on since this afternoon and I just can't seem to get rid of it," responded Merlin with a wince.

"I've got an idea," said Lancelot. "My mother used to suffer from terrible pains and I found that if gently rubbed her temples, it would ease her suffering. Would you like me try?"

"Please," whispered the young man.

Lancelot shifted over so he was sitting beside his friend, and after encouraging him to lie down, he placed Merlin's head in his lap and began gently massaging his skull and running his fingers through the young man's hear. "Is this helping?" asked the knight in a low tone.

"Feels wonderful," sighed Merlin as he closed his eyes and began drifting off.

"Just relax, Merlin," whispered Lancelot, "I'll take care of you."


	11. A Letter Home

13th Challenge: _Compose a letter from one character to another. _

A/N: This is Merlin's first letter home after having arrived in Camelot. Beta'ed by sarajm.

* * *

><p>Dear Mother:<p>

Well, I've arrived in Camelot and what an exciting week I've had.

First of all, the castle is HUGE and it took me forever to find Gaius' chambers. Once I finally arrived at his rooms, he was confused as to what day it was so he had no idea who I was. But don't worry, I think I made a good first impression!

Though I don't really know him well, Gaius seems very kind. I've got my own room, and from the window I can see out over the Lower Town. I've been busy helping Gaius with his work as the Court Physician (no, I'm not making any potions or draughts – I'm just the delivery boy at the moment). I think I'm going to really like learning everything that Gaius can teach me.

The other big news is … I've now been made the personal manservant to Prince Arthur. I know … me! Mind you, he is just about the biggest prat I've ever met, and I honestly don't think I'm going to enjoy this new job one bit, but I've got no choice. A few days ago, Lady Helen of Mora was in Camelot to perform at a dinner hosted by the King. Only, it turned out the singer wasn't really Lady Helen; rather, she was a witch with a vendetta against the King (when I arrived at Camelot, the witch's son was being executed for practicing sorcery – what a "Welcome to Camelot" that was).

Anyway, the witch had enchanted the inhabitants of the Castle with her singing but was killed when the chandelier suddenly fell on her. But just before she died, she threw a knife straight at Prince Arthur's heart and I just happened to be nearby and shoved the Prince out of way and saved his life. The King decided to reward me by making me the Prince's manservant. Some reward!

Anyway, I'm settling in here, though I miss you very much.

Got to go, Mother. Apparently Arthur needs me right away (though it's probably for nothing more than finding his socks … he seems to lose them regularly). Take care and I'll write again soon.

Your loving son,

Merlin


	12. The Rescue

**14th Challenge: The Voices Unheard**

_Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective._

Category: Merlin (Gen)  
>Characters: Let's call him "John"<br>Rating: K  
>Word Count: 272<p>

A/N: My minor character is so minor he doesn't even have a name (so I've named him "John"); he is one of the three children that Percival rescues from the Durocha in "The Darkest Hour". Many thanks to my beta, sarajm

* * *

><p>It was only after having given her wayward son a crushing hug and a stern talking to, that John's mother sat him down and asked what had happened.<p>

"Mama, it was so scary," answered the little lad as he scrubbed his nose and tried to wipe her kisses off his cheeks. "Me and Ari and Mary turned around and you were gone! And we couldn't see you anywhere. And then we heard these really loud screams and saw these … things … flying through the air. Ari said they were ghosts, so we ran and hid behind some barrels. I don't like ghosts!"

"We were trying so hard to be quiet, Mama, and I kept wishing that you'd come and find us. But then Mary moved and she banged the barrel and the ghosts got louder and then there was this big man in front of us and he told us not to be afraid."

Taking a big breath, John continued, "Mama, he is so strong! He picked up all three of us and told us to hold on tight. I didn't think he could hold us all, but he could! And then he ran and brought us home."

John looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get lost."

Once more, John's mother gathered him close and as he sat in her lap, surrounded by the warmth of her love, John looked over at the large Knight who had rescued him and his friends. _I want to be just like him when I grow up_, he thought to himself.


	13. The End

Tenth Challenge: _Write about something you would love to see happen in Series 5. Doesn't have to fall in line with the spoilers we already know about. Doesn't even have to be plausible. Hold the writing team hostage and do it __**your**__ way._

A/N: My heart just about broke when Kilgharrah and Merlin parted at the end of Series 5. This is my attempt to make things a little better. Beta'ed by the wonderful sarajm

* * *

><p>It was done. Arthur was now resting on the isle in the middle of the Lake of Avalon, guarded by the Sidhe until the day he would be needed. Merlin had succeeded in his task, but now he was lost.<p>

His King, his friends, his home – all lost to him now and forever. Merlin, the greatest sorcerer to ever live, was alone and lonely. He had no one to turn to and nowhere to go.

As he sat on the edge of the lake, watching the sun set and trying to decide whether it was worth bothering to light a fire, he felt a strong gust of wind ruffle his hair and clothing and could hear the leaves in the trees rustle.

"Young Warlock," said the Great Dragon as he came to rest behind Merlin, "I may have been a bit … hasty … in saying my good-byes. What will you do now?"

Merlin stood and, walking over to the ill and aged dragon, he laid his hand on the dragon's side, "I've no idea, dear friend. I don't know what to do now."

Kilgharrah blinked slowly, then lowered his head and laying it on the ground said, "Come with me, Merlin. I will take you far away from here, to a place where you can rest and regain your strength. While I may not have a great deal of time left to me, I find that I would like to spend it in your company. So, climb up and we'll away from this place. Will you come?"

Merlin's eyes filled with tears at Kilgharrah's words, but he smiled gently and answered, "I can think of nothing I would rather do right at this moment than travel with you."

So Merlin clambered up and once Kilgharrah was certain the warlock was settled, the two friends took wing and flew across the Lake of Avalon to the dragon's mountain home.


	14. Oops!

**16th Challenge: Magic Goes Awry**

_Write about a character on the show using magic, with unexpected results. You can write about an incident that has already happened on the show, or you can come up with a magical mishap of your own._

Category: Merlin (Gen)  
>Characters: Merlin, Gaius<br>Rating: K  
>Word Count: 266<p>

A/N: Thanks to sarajm for her excellent beta skills.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, don't worry. There are bound to be a few mishaps along the way; after all, it's the first time you've tried the translocation spell," said Gaius with a fond laugh as he handed the broom and pan to his young student.<p>

Merlin stood there, red-faced, sparkly and more than a little angry at himself for having mispronounced the simple spell. Instead of saying "feormian dærst rénian", he had said "feormian dorst ranien".

What was _supposed_ to have happened was the water in the bowl in front of him would travel through the air to end up in the goblet placed at the other end of the table. What had _actually _happened was the water turned into a large pile of what appeared to be crushed diamonds.

But the mishap didn't end there. Oh no! As both Merlin and Gaius stared at the pile of diamond dust that now sat so innocently on the table, the mound suddenly began to shudder and writhe and then, with a flash of light and a quiet "pop", the pile exploded and the diamond dust flew all over the room, covering everything, including the two men, with a film of glitter.

"Well," said Gaius as he attempted to brush the worst of the mess out of his hair, "I'm off to the baths, and I expect these rooms to be spotless by the time I return. And Merlin … might I suggest you practice your pronunciation while I'm out?"

The last thing Merlin heard as Gaius exited the chambers was, "And brush yourself off … you look a right mess!"


	15. Caring

**15th Challenge: **_Write about the emotions/meaning behind a kiss between two characters. This can be a romantic kiss, or you can write about a platonic kiss between friends, a familial gesture of affection, whatever you like! _

A/N: This kiss takes place in the aftermath of "The Poisoned Chalice". Beta'ed by sarajm.

* * *

><p>Gaius stood in the doorway to Merlin's room, watching his young ward sleeping. It had been the most difficult couple of days, and the physician's old bones were complaining. Although he could feel the siren song of his own bed, the older man found that all he wanted to do was confirm, once again, that the young warlock was fine.<p>

Finally, the sleepless nights and the worry and the fear could be put aside. Merlin was alive and well on his way to a full recovery, thanks in no small part to Arthur's willingness to ignore his Father's command and do what he knew was right.

Merlin's sleep was restless and Gaius noticed that the lad had kicked off his blankets again. With a smile and a growing warmth in his heart, Gaius quietly entered the room, straightened the bed clothes and made sure Merlin was tucked in and warm.

The gentle movement of the blanket disturbed the young man's sleep; not enough to wake him fully, but enough that he cracked open his eyes and murmured sleepily, "Gaius?"

"Hush, lad. Everything is fine. Go back to sleep," whispered the aging physician as he brushed Merlin's hair away from his forehead. A sudden impulse came over the man, and he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's forehead.

Merlin smiled and was asleep again before Gaius even made it to the door.


	16. Apologies

**17th Challenge: **_Write about a moment on the show where a character did something that __**really**__ pissed you off. Vent your feelings, and show us exactly why that character/situation made you so angry._

A/N: The one episode that always made me incredibly annoyed was "Lamia". I understand that the knights had been enchanted, but it really bothers me that there were no apologies forthcoming for the horrible way they treated Merlin. This is how I would have liked the episode to end.

Beta'ed by sarajm.

* * *

><p>As Merlin watched Arthur head off across the village, the grin on his face dropped away. The young warlock was still angry with his friends. While he understood that the Knights had been under an enchantment and so in many ways were not responsible for their actions, it was also obvious that Leon, Gwaine and the others were fully aware of what they had said and done over the past few days. The four men were embarrassed to look Merlin in the eye; in fact, they'd all been avoiding him like the plague.<p>

Merlin certainly didn't expect them to come groveling on their knees and begging for forgiveness. All he wanted from them was an acknowledgement that they were in the wrong and that they were sorry for their actions.

Little did Merlin know that while he was brooding, Gwen had cornered Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan in one of the buildings and was giving them a severe tongue-lashing, not only for their treatment of Merlin during the trip, but also for their neglect in apologizing to their friend the minute they were feeling well enough to be up and about.

Though Merlin never learned what had occurred between Gwen and Knights, he did notice that on the return trip to Camelot, his four friends went out of their way to ensure that Merlin had an easy time of it.

By the time the group cantered through the gates of the Castle, though the words "I'm sorry" had not been spoken, Merlin was aware that he'd received his apology and all was right the world again.


	17. The Pride of a Dragon

18th Challenge: _The objective of this challenge is to use one of the seven deadly sins as the theme for your response. These are: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony._

A/N: Thanks so much to my wonderful beta, sarajm, who whipped this into shape!

* * *

><p>As he prepared to take to the air, compelled to leave Camelot by the force of the young warlock's will, Kilgharrah had to admit that he was surprised. Although he had, of course, known that Merlin was the greatest sorcerer the world would ever know, he'd no idea the young man was also a Dragonlord.<p>

Kilgharrah had always had the ability to both understand the ancient prophecies and to see along the paths leading far into the future. In fact, having foreseen the rise of Albion and knowing the roles both he and Merlin would have to play, the Great Dragon had allowed himself to be captured and imprisoned by Uther all those years earlier. But a Dragonlord! How had he not seen this?

Looking down at the young man standing before him, Kilgharrah couldn't help but think how small and fragile the human looked. And yet … and yet, weak as he was, this human had such power; power enough to compel a dragon. Power enough to change the world!

The Dragon was not happy with the actions he'd been forced to take over the past few days, but they had been a necessary foretelling of the rise of Albion. Yet, as he flew towards the distant mountains to await his next summons, Kilgharrah also felt great pride at the part he had played, and would still play, in the destinies of both Merlin and Albion.


	18. Resurrection

Fifth Challenge: _Choose any character who has lost their life on the show and bring them back from the dead._

A/N: I chose to resurrect Kara (Mordred's girlfriend), and thereby changed the end of the show! My apologies for the fluff. Many thanks to sarajm for the beta work.

* * *

><p>Merlin had never trusted Mordred, but the warlock had recently seen another side of the man destined to kill the Once and Future King. It was obvious that Mordred loved Kara deeply and Merlin hoped that this love could thwart destiny.<p>

Kara was condemned to death, but Merlin was determined to change that and if he had to use magic, then so be it.

As the time of her hanging approached, Merlin stood behind the King, ready to intervene. As the rope tightened around Kara's neck and the trap door opened below her feet, the warlock threw a quick spell in her direction. The rope snapped and the girl tumbled to the ground, for all appearances dead.

As Kara died, Mordred had made good his escape from Camelot's dungeons and was running through the woods heading straight towards Morgana. The druid had nothing but hate and vengeance in his heart. His love was dead. He was going to ensure that Arthur, Merlin and everyone they loved followed Kara into the dark.

Mordred fell to the ground, gasping for breath, tears running down his cheeks when he felt a calling, deep in his soul. "Kara?" he whispered.

"I am coming, my love. Wait for me."

"But … you're dead," cried Mordred.

"No. I was saved. I don't know how or by whom, but somehow magic saved me. I'm coming. Wait for me," answered Kara.

While he didn't understand why, Mordred knew that Merlin was the reason for his love surviving. Joy filled Mordred's heart as he sat on a rock, waiting patiently for Kara to arrive at his side. When she appeared out of a copse of trees, Mordred clasped her to him and said, "Kara, we are going far away from here. We'll find a place to live in peace and quiet for the rest of our days."

Mordred was never seen nor heard of again.


	19. Embarassed

19th Challenge: _Take your randomly generated character(s), colour, and emotion, and write a drabble based around those three concepts._

A/N: My randomly generated "stuff" turned out to be Merlin & Kilgharrah, Green, Embarrassed. This is just some silly fluff that came to mind. Takes place after the end of series and could be considered a continuation of Chapter 13 - The End. As always, excellently beta'ed by sarajm.

* * *

><p>Several days had passed since Merlin and the Great Dragon had left the shoreline of Avalon far behind them. In that time Merlin had, at Kilgharrah's prompting, rested and tried to regain his strength after the ordeal of Camlann and the events at the Lake.<p>

Tonight was the first night where Merlin had not fallen asleep soon after eating and the two friends were now sitting on the ledge at the opening of Kilgharrah's den high up in the mountains, enjoying the view and talking.

It was the first time that the two were actually conversing about things other than the future of Albion, Merlin's destiny or Arthur's fate and Merlin was quite enjoying learning about Kilgharrah's life.

"Your turn now. Tell me something … I don't know … something embarrassing that you've done," said Merlin with a grin, as he hitched the worn green blanket tighter around his shoulders to ward off the early evening chill.

"Young warlock," intoned the Dragon, "I have _never_ done anything to warrant embarrassment on my part. I am quite sure, however, that _you_ have experienced that emotion many times over your young life."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the Dragon and said, "Riiiiiggghhhtt", not believing for a moment that Kilgharrah had never in his long life done anything embarrassing. But, when it appeared that the dragon would not be forthcoming, Merlin decided to share his most embarrassing moment. Maybe that would loosen his tongue.

With a laugh, Merlin said, "You are absolutely right, old friend. Let me tell you about the first time I tried a translocation spell. By the time I was through, I was covered in glitter and Gaius just about fell over from laughing so hard. I was cleaning up diamond dust for weeks!"


	20. The Trials of a Servant

20th Challenge: _Write about one character complaining about another. Whether they're silently fuming, commiserating with a friend, or grousing so loudly that the entire kingdom can hear them, let them vent their frustrations through you!_

A/N: While I know Merlin complaining about Arthur is a given, I'm hoping my version is different enough that you don't think "been there, done that". Thanks for sarajm for the read-through.

* * *

><p>"… and I honestly believe the man is incapable of placing anything anywhere other than the floor! It's ridiculous, Gaius. Arthur may be a Prince, but he is also the biggest prat in existence!"<p>

"You wouldn't believe the state of his chambers! Apparently Arthur couldn't start his day without his green shirt with 'the _red_ embroidery, MERlin, not the _white_ embroidery' and he'd emptied his entire wardrobe and three drawers of clothing all over the floor! Instead of a "good morning", I got "where did you hide it Merlin? I've been looking all over and I can't find my shirt. What did you do with it?"

"Honestly, if he'd just opened his eyes, he would have seen it hanging in the wardrobe. And I don't understand how he could have missed it because, by the time I arrived, _it was the only thing left in there!_ It took me forever to straighten out and clean off his clothing, find all the bits and pieces that he'd scattered all over in his "search" and pair up his boots again. I really should have tried harder to refuse King Uther's _reward_ for saving Arthur's life."

Having reached the end of his rant, Merlin took a deep breath, collapsed onto the bench beside the table and sat there with this head in his hands, moaning quietly.

"Merlin, it's only been three days," said Gaius. "Give Arthur a chance. This new situation is going to take some adjustment from both of you; you just need to be patient."

Merlin looked up at his mentor and opened his mouth ready to refute Gaius' claims when the door to the chambers flew open. One of the Castle guards entered and on seeing Merlin said, "Prince Arthur wants you in his chambers right away."

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Merlin stood up, and as he exited the room he turned to Gaius and groaned, "Why me?"


End file.
